geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brazilian Air Force (2019)
The Brazilian Air Force, also known as the FAB, was the original national air force of the Federative Republic of Brazil. It was established by Armageddon on November 11th, 2019. It has two missions; one for war, and one for peace. The air force promoted realism in GeoFS, increased commercial air travel in Brazil, and South American unity. It was part of the South American Defense Alliance (SADA), which attempted to resolve the various political and economic issues in South America. It was a major member of Operation Balkan Hawk and a member of the UN Security Council. Armageddon shut down the air force on 17 December 2019 after multiple members left and little activity. The server was given to LH411 on 26 January 2019. History The Brazilian Air Force was founded by Armageddon on November 11th, 2019. It began operations the same day, with a hypersonic cruise using a slightly speed-hacked Sukhoi from Rio de Janeiro to Manaus, where a reconnaissance mission over Venezuela was conducted from. Armageddon was unable to get any real members, but HEROtheBEST added FAB to his name in order to be affiliated with the air force. The RCAF was surprised to see a new air force but was preoccupied with dealing with Kazakh terrorists. Armageddon gained 4 members within the first week, but only had three members in the Discord server. This is because he declared it unnecessary to have discord to join. Armageddon deployed one F-16C and three aircrew to Lisbon after the AEF declared an emergency over Catalonia. The F-16C is equipped with two MAA-1 Piranha air-to-air missiles, two hundred rounds of ammunition, and 4 units of Mark 81 general-purpose bombs. The F-16 was returned after its intended use became unnecessary. About two weeks after its establishment, the FAB suffered an attempted coup. The perpetrators, Darknight and Cayde, had claimed Brazil as theirs as part of the inactive Federation of South America, but had never set up a government and their air force never grew much anyway. Therefore, their claim over Brazil was invalidated. However, their coup mostly resulted in a large amount of spam and the air forces of AEF, MEGC, ARROW, and others were mobilized to help Brazil, whose CIC was offline at the time. 2IC Gurses and Major OmegA helped coordinate defenses and defeat the attackers, who were then banned from the server. This coup came only a few hours after Armageddon claimed a "Zone of Interest" over a portion of Antarctica for research purposes. Luckily, the coup had failed, and Darknight's air force, the Federation of South America, then made an alliance with Brazil and joined SADA. The Brazilian Air Force took part in a global operation to take control of the humanitarian situation in Kosovo. Brazil called their branch of the operation Operation Balkan Hawk, a title that was soon adopted by the rest of the participating nations. Mission The wartime mission of the Brazilian Air Force was "To protect, defend and assert the aerial superiority of the Federative Republic of Brazil." The peacetime mission was "To promote aviation among Brazilians, encourage the growth of air travel in Brazil, and advocate for the peaceful unity of South America." Aircraft The FAB had 27 operational aircraft. The FAB further ordered the following aircraft, all of which were cancelled: Bases SBCO, SBMN, SBNT, SBSC, SBST Units The four squadrons in use were disbanded and closed on 17 December 2019. Alliances The Brazilian Air Force was a founding member of the South American Defense Alliance (SADA). This alliance intended to unite all of South America peacefully and bring an end to wars in the hope that doing so will increase the quality of life for everyone in South America. Brazil was also allied with MEGC (until it left the UN), Australia, and AEF. It was a member of the United Nations, GCPI, and a founding member of the GeoFS Peacekeeping Operatives (GPO). Server The Brazilian Air Force operated using Discord. The permanent invite link to the archived server was NkmqNk7. Category:Military Groups